Dangerous Doll
by Marie Euphrosyne
Summary: [SasuSaku] 'I hate Uchiha Sasuke,' she said. Unfortunately, he heard it.


**Disclaimer: **NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. The song below, _my name's WOMEN, _belongs to Hamasaki Ayumi.

* * *

**Dangerous Doll**

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

_I like glittering things and pretty things_

_As much as before_

_But being cool and being tough_

_Have become more important lately_

"I hate it."

The sake bottle was passed. Sakura seized it, poured a generous amount into her cup, and drank it in one shot.

"I mean it."

Ino glared at her, cheeks tinted pink. "Join the damn group, forehead-girl."

"They always expect me to be _weak." _Sakura spat out the word as if it tasted disgusting on her tongue. It probably did. "None of them want to spar with me, inconsiderate assholes."

Beside her Tenten snorted. "You guys have it bad, don't ya?"

"You're better off than us, Tenten. At least Neji acknowledges you!"

Hinata accepted Ino's offer of sake. "N-neji nii-san—"

"Don't stutter, Hinata-chan. You're okay with us."

The Hyuuga heiress blushed. A moment later she whispered, "I hate it too. I hate stuttering. I hate fainting every time I see Naruto-kun. I hate my father biasing me. I hate my clan."

Pause.

"That was beautiful, Hinata."

"Thank you."

_You see? Times have changed so much_

_But why do I still hear such words as_

_"Tears are women's weapons"?_

"Is there an unwritten rule about kunoichi having to be looked down by her male teammates?"

"No."

"Just because we are female, doesn't mean we're weak!"

"No need to point out the obvious, Ino-pig."

Said pig did not answer. Another round of sake passed.

"…Ino?"

"Yes, Tenten?"

Tenten hiccupped. "I don't get it. I thought that your team was the most cooperative…"

"InoShikaCho? Oh, so maybe we are. But they all agree that I'm weaker than Pinky here."

"Hey."

Ino shrugged. "You got to admit, punching a man straight through fifty brick walls is pretty cool."

"If you say so." Sakura tried to take it as a compliment.

_We don't cry easily_

_We are not always coquettish_

_We are not dolls_

_Who are only dressed-up_

"Conclusion: Tenten's the luckiest."

"I am not." The weapon mistress was oddly forlorn. "I don't have a last name. Prejudice between clans and non-clans…people ignore me when I'm with Neji."

"Hmm…"

"Then it's back to square one. The clansmen don't want a _woman_ to be the head leader." Hinata slammed the sixth bottle of sake on the table, making a crack. "Shoot."

A plate was handed to catch the spill.

"And," Tenten continued, "Because I am female, they think I don't know how to tell the difference from a kunai and a shuriken. Bastards."

"Same here. Uchiha always looks surprised whenever I kick down a tree."

"Ugh."

Ino's face was dark. "To them, we are dolls."

_We have our weak sides_

_We are not always smiling_

_Don't forget_

_That we don't exist to be convenient for you_

Stunned silence.

"That's horrible."

"Are you implying we're as _fragile _as dolls?" Sakura gritted her teeth.

"I didn't say that. First, what do you think they are thinking when they look at you?"

Pause.

Hinata answered. "Kiba and Shino are nice, really. I know they see me as a true teammate. It's the shitty clan that's the problem." Two hours of drinking alcohol with moody women had taken its toll on the heiress.

"Lee—I don't even want to know what he thinks. Neji sees me as an equal…or does he?"

"Shikamaru and Chouji are both lazy asses, but there you go. I'll send them both to hell if they think of me that way—Sakura?"

"Sakura?"

"Sakura, are you alright?"

The medic-nin was somber.

"I hate Uchiha Sasuke."

_Though it's certain_

_I have a pain in my chest on some nights_

_It might be true_

_The more one experiences sufferings_

_The more she can be tender and strong_

"To think I once liked him, even _loved _him!"

"The point is—"

"He's such a sexist!"

"Uh, Sakura, that's enough now—"

"I'm so weak that I'm not worthy of his attention!"

"Shut up, Sakura, shut up _now." _Ino was staring at the entrance of the bar.

"_I'm not finished yet! _Am I still a puny twelve-year old in his eyes? Huh? Am I? Because I'm not! I'm frigging _nineteen. _I am not a little girl anymore!"

Hinata was also staring at the entrance. "Oh no...Sakura, please be quiet…"

"I hate him. I HATE HIM. I'll punch him into a marshmallow and drive a hundred kunai into his thick brain and rip off that chicken-butt hair and feed his fingers to piranhas and burn his limbs into a barbeque and kick him over and over again until he's black and blue all over and—what are you guys looking at? And…and…oh."

Uchiha Sasuke was standing in the doorway.

_Do you think you have controlled everything_

_With a knowing look?_

_We are not dolls_

_Who are only dreaming_

"And what, _Sa-ku-ra?_" His voice was a low purr.

_Do you think you have cheated us well_

_With a satisfied look?_

_Do remember_

_That we are not such simple beings_

"I hate you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is the _prologue. _I deliberately made it as less detailed as possible, just to give you a look of what this story's going to be about. Stay tuned for the first chapter! Until then, REVIEW! 

Listen to the song while reading. It's really good.

REVIEW!


End file.
